This document relates to application remoting.
Applications can be executed on a server and provided to remote clients over a network, e.g., the Internet. The applications can be hosted on a server remote from the client and a user can interact with the remote applications using a variety of remote clients, including desktops, laptops, thin clients, smart phones, tablets, and so on.
Remote display protocols can be used to transfer the display of an application executing on a server to the remote client. During execution, the application can generate updates to the display, and the remote display protocol can transfer the updated display data to the remote client.